The present invention relates to optoelectronic interface systems and more particularly to an optoelectronic transceiver with a laser diode package.
An optoelectronic transceiver having a small footprint is known generally as a 1.times.9 package. Such transceivers are used in desktop Fiber Distributed Data Interface (FDDDI) applications. The transceivers having a common footprint are used for Low Cost Fiber Physical Layer Medium Dependent (LCF-PMD) FDDI products such as workstations and personal computers. An LCF-PMD FDDI proposed draft is being developed by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) X3T9.5 Task Group. Such transceivers interconnect with duplex SC style connectors and interface directly with FDDI integrated circuit (IC) chip sets. SC fiber optic connectors are covered by Japanese Industrial Standard C 5973. The FDDI standard supports transmission rates of up to 100 megabits per second. Such transceivers are compatible with ATM, Sonet and Fiber Channel communication Standards. Such transceivers commonly use LEDs (light emitting diodes) to transmit light over optical fibers at megabit transmission rates. These common transceiver packages also require complicated and expensive assemblies.
Accordingly, it is desired that an optoelectronic transceiver having higher transmission rates and an easily and inexpensively manufactured and assembled package be provided.